


Strangers in the Middle of Nowhere

by HellaSadButStillHellaRad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSadButStillHellaRad/pseuds/HellaSadButStillHellaRad
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing this is my first time writing something ever so please don't hate it too much. I have a whole story planned out but I don't want to spend time writing it if no one will like it. :P Later on if people do like it, I'll add more and change the title to what I originally planned. Thank you for reading! And leave a comment on what you liked or what I could fix! I'll definitely respond to whatever you have to say!





	Strangers in the Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just going to post a small little thing to see if other people and I like this and if they and I do I'll see about more.

God fucking dammit. I have been walking through this shitty desert for hours and I still haven’t found a place to spend the night. I’m going to die out here aren’t I? 

It’s my fault to be fair. I was the one who left the base and thought it was the greatest idea in the world to walk through this godforsaken hellscape. I don’t give a shit what happened back there at this point. I should have stayed there and not have ran away like a little bitch.

I wouldn’t have been dying from heatstroke then if I had stayed. 

“I’m such a fucking idiot.” I say with no energy to my words. 

“You shouldn’t call yourself such a horrible thing you know.” A voice says and I practically jump out of my skin. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” 

“Nope, not Jesus. Wouldn’t it be nice though? I could bloody walk on water if I wanted!” Now that I’m calmed down and not having a heart attack I can see that the voice belongs to a guy with the wildest hair I have ever seen. I know that we don’t exactly live in a world where brushing your hair is a priority but damn, dude.

He seems about my age with ripped and dirtied clothes and mixed matched shoes. Man this guy is a wreck.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Where did you even come from?” I ask, clearly pissed off that this guy decided to just pop out of nowhere and scare the shit out of me. 

“Well nothing’s wrong with me as far as I can tell and I haven’t seen another human in a while so when I saw you I thought I’d introduce myself!” God, this guy is cheery...and British? 

“I highly fucking doubt that nothing is wrong with you.” I mumble under my breath, “You haven’t introduced yourself yet dipshit.”

“Oh right! I’m Gavin!” He smiles and extends a hand out for me to, I assume, shake. 

“There are countless bandits and other kinds of assholes out here and you want us to shake hands and be buddy buddy just because you told me your name?”

His smile only widens after I say that. As if I had said the exact opposite and shook his hand when he offered it. 

“Well yeah,” he answers in a way that sounds like he’s saying ‘duh’ to the easiest question in the world, “Besides you’re alone, walking in the desert, and calling yourself an idiot. What do you have to lose?”

“Oh yeah, cause saying ‘what do you have to lose’ makes me want to trust you. Let’s just set off into the sunset like Thelma and Louise” I turn back the way I was facing before he scared me and started walking away, but before I could get too far-

“Great! Let’s head out on our adventure then!” He practically screamed with excitement and started running until he caught up to me.

“It was sarcasm you moron.” Is this guy brain dead or something? Most people could tell that that was a big ‘fuck off’.

“Oh come on,...uh? Hey, what is your name? You never told me-” “And I don’t want to.” I say while trying to pick up my pace.

“That’s not fair! I told you mine!” I almost giggle at the way he says that. Almost. He sounded like a child that didn’t get their way. 

“Well that’s not my problem is it?” 

“You’re having a laugh! I’ve been nothing but lovely to you! And you just-” Jesus, is this guy serious? All of this whining just because I won’t tell him my name? God dammit, fine.

“-can’t believe that you just-” “MICHAEL!” “What?” Oh. my. fucking. god.

“My name’s Michael you dumbass.” 

The smile he gives me makes me feel weird and I’m not sure if I like it or not. He seems excited that I told him though. He looks like a kid on christmas. Now that I think if it, his whole personality is childlike. Loud, whines when he doesn’t get what he wants, is over the moon when he does. He’s practically a child.

“Aw Michael! That’s such a lovely name!” Nevermind what I just thought. The way he just said my name makes me want to punch him in his smug face.

“What the fuck was that? That’s not how you say my name! It’s Michael!”

“That’s what I said!” 

“No you said ‘Micool’!” 

“Well you can’t blame me for having an accent, you pleb! I’m british!

“No fucking duh you’re british! And pleb? What the hell is that?!”

“As of right now it’s you, you mong!” 

“Stop making up words!” If this is how it’s going to be if he follows me I might as well jump off a cliff “I’m not! Those are real words!” 

“Whatever you say dude” I start to walk away again. I don’t have enough energy to keep going back and forth with this guy.

When I don’t hear him follow me or shout after me I turn back to see what he was doing. Gavin was looking back at me...sadly? Was he serious about being alone for a long time? Fuck, I’m going to regret this aren’t I?

“Well?” He looked like a confused animal and it was hilarious. “Come on then asshole. If you’re going to follow me, you might as well walk next to me.” 

He smiles brightly and runs up next to me and I thought it was a little sweet until the smile turned into a shit eating grin. “Was that our first fight, Michael?”

I swear I’m either going to kill him or myself within the day. “You’re a dumbass.”

“You really curse a lot, don’t you Michael?” He somehow smiles wider at me as we start walking towards the now setting sun together.

“Fuck you” I say with a lot of anger in my voice, but…

I smile.


End file.
